How to woo a woman- as told by Deadpool
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: Deadpool is here to give you some advice of what NOT to do when trying to woo the ladies. When he meets Missy at SHIELD HQ one day, Wade realises that she's a harder nut to crack than he first had thought... Time to pull out the big guns, and by guns, Wade really means his super-adorable, fiendishly-handsome, Ryan Reynolds-style charm offensive. FUN FLUFFY HUMOR. Deadpool/OC Missy
1. Rule 1

**I just want to thank you all, for all your wonderful and thoughtful responses about what you would like to see next from me. Things are still completely up in the air about what I want to carry on with as a storyline.**

 **So for the meantime I thought I'd just give you a fun little fic to keep mine (and your) spirits up. It's an AU as you might have guessed. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

 **Ten rules to woo a woman- as told by Deadpool**

 _ **Rule 1: Do NOT insult them**_

"This is the last straw. We're taking you in for questioning, Deadpool," uttered Steve Rogers with contempt in his voice. "You've caused enough havoc in this city for one day. And by SHIELD authority-"

"Ooh, you know I love being _manhandled_ ," simpered Wade Wilson from behind his red and black spandex mask. "Especially when the _man_ doing the _handling_ is just _sooooooo_ dreamy!"

Steve, who had one of Wade's arms pinned up behind his back, gave him a rough shake as they made their way down the sleek-looking corridor inside SHIELD HQ, which only caused the mercenary's scarred grin to widen.

"Sooo," uttered Wade conversationally. "Is ol' Papa eyepatch about? He promised me last time, he'd tell me where he got that super-kinky leather coat from?"

Steve steered Wade around a sharp corner.

" _Director Fury_ is out on detail," said Steve through gritted teeth.

It was obvious the merc was getting to him….which was just what Wade wanted.

It had been a slow week for the masked-menace, known as Deadpool.

There was only so much Wade could sit on his moth-eaten couch watching re-runs of Storage Wars and listening to Al moan at him for buying the wrong kind of toilet paper.

So Wade had neatly skipped into the arms of the oncoming Steve Rogers and his team….making himself ripe for the taking.

At least it was something to do….

And it still beat lounging around in his underwear eating day-old burritos….

"Owchies," said Wade with a faux-whimper, as Steve maintained his firm grip on the merc's leather-covered upper arm. "You always this rough, Captain Meanie? In the bedroom too?"

But Steve didn't bother with a reply as he shoved open a door, and led Wade down an almost identical corridor to the last, before stopping outside a large glass-paned room on their right.

Inside were two women, one Wade recognised very well indeed. The other he didn't.

A second later, the door to the room slid open, and Steve gave Wade a shove forwards.

"Inside," he commanded.

"Oooh I love it when you use that tone with me, Stevie," murmured Wade. "Gets me all tingly down below."

But Steve obviously wasn't in the mood for games.

"Now!"

Wade gave a huff, but did as he was told, heading into the room.

Inside was a table and four chairs and as Wade had already noted, two of them were already occupied.

"You know Natasha, of course," said Steve closing the door behind him.

Of course Wade knew Natasha Romanoff, otherwise known as the Black Widow. There she was, all red hair and pursed lips, looking like she was about to pounce at any second. But not on Wade, unfortunately….he'd already tried _that_ tactic, and it had ended with him being tasered in the groin.

But it was the other figure, sat there behind the table, high-tech notebook open in front of them that had caught the merc's interest. And Wade realised that despite his many, many trips into SHIELD HQ, he had never had the pleasure of laying eyes on _her_ before.

She was tall and leggy, with curled caramel-blonde hair that reached her waist, and the brightest green eyes….

She looked to be around thirty, and had neatly tucked herself into a fitting black pencil skirt and white silk blouse…

But plastered across her face was perhaps the most unimpressed expression Wade had ever encountered…with the tiniest of frown lines, lingering between her neat brows.

…And with that, Wade Wilson fell instantly in love…

"And this is Melissa," continued Steve. "She's just here to observe and take some notes for us."

Melissa merely blinked in his direction, before turning back to her notebook curtly.

"Sit," said Steve in a firm tone, pulling out a chair for Wade and manhandling him into it.

"Hey, careful!" scolded Wade in a whiny voice. "I'm tender."

He caught Romanoff roll her eyes in his direction, but the woman beside her, Melissa, gave the tiniest of smirks, although her eyes never left the tablet before her.

"So," said Natasha, as Steve, dressed in a brown leather jacket and grey pants, took a seat next to Wade. "I'm guessing you know why you're here, and why we haven't locked you up already and thrown away the key?"

Wade leaned back in his seat obnoxiously, stretching out his long limbs, and flexed his biceps, causing his spandex-suit to squeak slightly as he did so.

"Is it because you've got a tiny-ickle crush on me, Ms Widow?" said Wade in a goading tone, causing Natasha to bash her fist on the table angrily.

"Stop," she demanded in a furious voice. "Flirting isn't going to get you anywhere, Deadpool!"

But Wade pretended to examine his nails through his gloves. "Oh no, _you're_ more interested in Barton, right? Or is it Banner?" he turned to Steve, and whispered behind his hand in a gossipy tone. "I just can't keep up with her love-life these days..."

But Steve just flashed Wade an angry look.

"Do you, or do you not, have intel on the most recent Skrull invasion, Deadpool?" said the blonde avenger in a steely voice.

From across the table, Melissa paused in her typing and glanced up at Wade, his green eyes meeting his hollow white ones.

Wade stopped for a second, taking her in.

God, she was perfect.

"Fuck me, you are _gorgeous_!" said the mercenary before he could stop himself, leaning forwards suddenly, and turning to the caramel-blonde woman. "Tell me, are you just an office flunkie, or do you have a penchant for squeezing your ass into tight spandex too?"

Melissa narrowed her eyes at him, opening her mouth to speak-

Oh this was going to be good!

But before she could do so, she was suddenly cut across, by Steve.

"Just answer the question, Wilson," said Steve, jabbing a finger down onto the table. "Missy- uhhh, I mean ummm, _Melissa_ , isn't the one under fire here."

But behind his mask, Wade gave a smile.

"Missy, huh?" he said, ignoring Steve, his eyes gleaming with interest. "Can **_I_** call you Missy instead of Melissa? Makes our relationship a little bit more personal, don't you think?"

"Shut up. You have no business even addressing her, is that clear?" snarled Steve, shooting Wade a dark frown.

But Missy looked up, her eyebrows raised.

"It's fine, Steve, really," she said in a warm voice, before turning her attention suddenly on Wade. "You can call me Missy... _if_ and only _if,_ you answer their questions."

Wade's hidden smile widened almost instantly.

"Oh it's a fucking deal," said the merc, turning back to Romanoff and Steve, and giving an easy shrug. "Fire away."

Natasha gave a huff, repeating her question.

"Do you have any intel at all, on the last Skrull invasion?" she said in a tired voice.

"No," muttered Wade with a hearty sigh. "But I _do_ know that they have some super fucking stupid names like _Zlorkle_ and _Zleedon_. It's kinda hard signing autographs for those lil' freaks with names like that, yknow?"

"So you made friends with them?!" said Natasha in an incredulous voice, frowning.

"Not friends, per say, more like fans," said Wade in a cocky tone, giving a nod. "I mean, what can I say? Ol' Deadpool is a pretty popular guy these days..."

Natasha instantly rolled her eyes, as Missy, at her side, gave another smirk, shaking her head, as she typed hurriedly on the notebook on her lap.

Wade gave another grin.

"So...Missy..." uttered the merc, once again, turning back to her. "You like Chinese food...because I know _the_ fucking best place, that serves-"

"Stick to the agenda, please," said Steve firmly, but Wade was already bored with the conversation.

"Pfft, agenda-fucking-shmenda," said Wade waving a hand in Steve's direction, his eyes still on Missy. "I'm more interested in seeing if the _oh-so-fucking-gorgeous_ Melissa here, has a boyfriend..."

"I don't see how that's relevant-" began Steve.

"Oh it's fucking relevant," said Wade nodding, as Missy stared back at him, narrowing her eyes in his direction.

"So...what?" said Missy suddenly, titling her head. "You want to date me?"

Wade immediately raised his non-existent eyebrows behind his mask.

"Fuck, yes!" he said in a cheery voice. "I was thinking we stuff our faces full of dirty, dirty Chinese food, maybe go down to the arcade and play some skee-ball and then back to mine for some super sexy-"

"Well...I'm sorry, Mr, uhhh, Wilson, " said Missy glancing down at her notes. "But I have a rule that I don't date superheroes."

She crossed her slender legs and readjusted her skirt neatly.

But Wade wasn't giving up that easily.

"Ooohhh, you really think I'm 'super'?" he said in a playful tone.

But Missy didn't look his way again.

"Right, if we could get back to the topic at hand?" said Steve in a loud voice.

But Wade gave a huff.

"Look, I've told you all I know," he said crossing his arms across his chest, grumpily. "So either you lock me up or let me go. I'm bored now and I really, _really_ need to pee."

Steve and Natasha both simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Alright, fine," said the blonde Avenger, scraping back his chair and getting to his feet. He placed a hand under Wade's arm, lifting him easily. "We're done here anyway."

Natasha gave a scowl turning to Missy. "Well that was a huge waste of time," she murmured under her breath.

But Wade grinned.

"Last chance," said the merc, looking at Missy, as Steve began to drag him in the direction of the door. "If you play your cards right you could be enjoying a slap-up meal later on tonight with yours truly..."

Missy pursed her pink lips, giving a bemused smirk and raising a slender eyebrow in his direction.

"...and if you're lucky..." continued Wade in a matter-of-fact tone, giving a nod. "...we could be eating dessert off of each other's naked bodies by the end of the night..."

As soon as he said it, Wade knew he had made a mistake.

For Missy's face suddenly dropped...a dark scowl plastering itself across her perfect features.

She gazed at him furiously for a second or two, before looking over at Steve.

"Lock him up," she said in a deadly voice. "Down in the basement cells...next to the guy with the foul-smelling fungus all over his body."

Steve immediately gave a grin.

"Yes Ma'am," he replied, before dragging Wade away.

As soon as they were back out in the corridor Wade chanced one more glance back through the glass panelled windows as he was pulled roughly away...towards Missy...who, to his surprise, was staring back at him...

...a smirk dancing its way across her pink lips.

* * *

 **I've got a few chapters in mind for this. I hope you like it. It's just a bit of fun.**

 **Please review**


	2. Rule 2

_**Rule no.2: Do NOT burn down their favourite restaurant!**_

It was a warm evening, and Wade, who was strutting down the sidewalk in full Deadpool gear, mask and all, was trying his best to look inconspicuous.

His day had started out great….but after a 'not-so-accidental' run-in with Johnny Storm, aka the Human Torch, the merc had been hiding from the 'Flaming Douchebag' ever since.

All he now wanted to do, was get home, grab some day-old pizza that was waiting for him in the fridge, and lounge around watching Cake Boss and drinking whisky, until he finally passed out.

The city looked great at this time of night with everything around him lit up in a warm, evening glow…

But as Wade ambled down the street, something in the window of a tiny little Italian restaurant, all decked out with twinkly fairy-lights, caught his eye.

He stopped, a wide grin spreading across his scarred lips. And with that, Wade had made up his mind, and headed immediately inside...

But Wade had barely made it a foot or two through the door when a short waitress with dark hair and glasses had approached him tentatively.

"D-Do you have a reservation…uhhh, Sir?"

"Yuh-huh," said Wade in a cheery voice, as the woman eyed his masked-face uneasily. "I have a date with that gorgeous blonde on the table over there. You happen to know if she's into guys with mutations and a penchant for tex-mex? Oh, what the hell? I'll try my luck anyhow…"

But the waitress merely gaped, not able to give a reply, as Wade stalked past her, heading over to a table on the far side of the room…

…where the woman of his dreams was sitting alone…peering at a menu…

"Mind if I join you?" said Wade sliding into a chair opposite her. "No? Great. So what are we thinking, the pasta or the-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Deadpool?" came the sudden voice of Missy, who was sat there frozen, staring over at him, a dark frown plastered across her features.

She looked lovely tonight, sitting alone on a table set up for three, in a pretty, white, figure-hugging dress, heels and her hair scraped back into a sleek ponytail.

But Wade leaned forwards, placing his chin into his hands.

"Well I was just passing and thought you could do with the company…" he said in playful tone. "Can't have you eating alone. You never know what kind of creeps might try and join you."

But Missy scowled, dropping the menu down onto the table.

"I'm waiting for some friends if you must know," she growled, her green eyes roving over his red and black mask.

"Well maybe I can wait with you until they turn up. Fend off any unwanted advances you might get.…." muttered the merc, with a nod.

At this, Missy merely stared back at him incredulously.

"I think the only unwanted advances I'm getting are from you, Deadpool. And in case there any more guys out there waiting to swoop in, I think I can handle myself thanks very much," she said tutting and picking up the menu once more.

But Wade just smiled.

He liked a challenge as much as the next guy, but she was proving a harder nut to crack than most.

"Oh I'm sure you can," uttered the mercenary, leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head cockily. "Tell me, are you trained to kick-ass and take names like the rest of your buddies over at SHIELD? Or do you like to keep the spanking on the down-low…because I am certainly up for that if you're offering…"

Missy gave a huff, glaring at him over the leather-bound menu in her hands.

"Are you stalking me?" she said in a bored voice. "Is that it?"

But Wade cocked his head to the side.

"I mean…stalking is such a strong word…"he said giving a nervous laugh. "I prefer the term 'accidentally-on purpose bumping into you'…"

Missy rolled her eyes.

"Look, I told you, I'm just not into dating superheroes," she said giving a shake of her head. "I don't like mixing work with pleasure, that's all."

At this, Wade's eyes gleamed.

"Oh, if it's pleasure you're after, you've come to the right fucking guy…and babe, I certainly don't mind exchanging being a superhero for a chance of a night with you," he uttered, before raising his hand and giving a whisper behind it. "Save the kinky spandex costumes for the bedroom instead."

He shot her a wink, which through his mask, she of course, didn't catch.

Missy just rolled her eyes once again, giving a sigh and glancing down at the menu. "You know, if it's intel you're after, I'm only admin," she tutted, flipping over the wine list. "Go bother Steve or Tony, instead."

But Wade ignored her comment, signalling over a waitress, who looked the mercenary (and the weapons at his back) up and down, looking horrified.

"We'll have a bottle of your finest champagne to start, and a some oysters…" said Wade in an obnoxiously loud voice, before turning back to Missy. "..to get us in the mood. Right, my sweet-delectable, sugar-dumpling?"

But Missy scowled, looking up at the startled waitress.

"No we won't," she uttered in a firm voice. "Can you just, uhhh… can you give us a minute?"

The waitress gave a nod and scuttled away, seemingly glad to be moving away from Wade and the guns at his waist.

But the mercenary merely gave an easy sigh as Missy leaned forwards in her seat and glared at him.

"You realise you are maybe the most annoying person I have ever met," she hissed across the table.

But Wade let out a huge grin at this statement, suddenly scooting his chair around the table and coming to sit right beside her.

To his surprise Missy stared him out, her jaw clenched in irritation, as Wade leaned his masked face into hers.

"Y'know I think you and me should become BFF's," he said with a knowing nod. "Yup. With _you_ working for SHIELD, and _me_ pissing Fury off on the regular, we'd be like the odd couple. Getting up to all-sorts of fucking hi-jinks….meeting for lunch….having lots of unbridled sexual tension….maybe making out once in a while…"

Missy rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Are you still talking about you and Fury, or…" she uttered cocking an eyebrow at him.

But this only caused Wade to growl under his breath, a smile twitching at his own lips.

He looked her up and down…

From this angle on the other side of the table, he took in her outfit in full.

"Y'know that dress of yours is _super_ short…" he said in a husky voice, his face lingering close to hers.

He saw Missy lower her chin for a slightly second, before gazing up at him through long, mascara covered eyelashes.

She bit her lip, torturously slowly, before placing her hand gently on Wade's spandex-clad knee…

She leaned in for a moment….her lips moving slowly towards his ear.

"Thanks," she purred. "The designer used your penis as inspiration."

She pulled her hand away and turned back toward the table, as Wade gave a bemused grin.

"Oh, you are literally my perfect woman," he said giving a longing nod. "Sassy, gorgeous, _and_ you haven't run away screaming yet."

Missy looked up at him, a smile creeping over her lips. "Yet…" she murmured, her green eyes meeting his white ones.

And in that moment something passed between the pair…

….something which Wade might have referred to as a spark…

But actually it was NOT a spark in the romantic sense of the word…

But instead a very literal spark…which zipped past them and set a large potted plant beside them on fire.

"I knew I'd find you here, Deadpool," came the sudden angry voice of Johnny Storm from across the restaurant. "I've searched every nook and cranny of this city."

Both Missy and Wade turned to see the angry looking superhero, floating an inch or two above the ground, his body covered in flame.

All around them, people began to scream and yell, scraping back their chairs and running as fast as they could, out of the open restaurant door.

"Look…." said Wade giving a gulp and getting to his feet. "Johnny…can I call you Johnny…or do you prefer Mr Torch?"

But Wade wasn't given an answer, as a flaming fireball, flew past his head, missing him by a mere breath. It instead hit a large red curtain beside the window, sending that up in flames too.

"Look…" continued Wade, suddenly moving around to where Missy was sat and manoeuvring her up and out of her chair. "…I am really, REALLY sorry…"

With that, Wade picked up Missy's purse, pressing it into her hands and pushed her hurriedly in the direction of the door.

"…I mean dowsing you in water like that…." said the merc, wincing. "…especially seeing as you were about forty feet up in the air…I mean…yeah, I know that had probably got to fucking hurt….but hey, I mean look on the bright side….you _did_ land in the Hudson…so it could have been much, MUCH worse…right?"

"Shut up!" shouted the Human Torch angrily, the fire surrounding his body flaring suddenly. "I swear to you, Deadpool….I'm gonna get you back one way or another…five hours it took me to dry out…I couldn't even light a match!"

The last people scuttled quickly out of the restaurant, the entire place encapsulated by flames and thick smoke, but Johnny did not seem to care, in fact his attention was sorely on Wade as he advanced on him.

"…Oh take it from me, performance issues…that can be tough-" Wade started...

… but before he could uttered another word, Johnny had unleashed a large fireball that collided squarely with Wade's stomach…sending him flying backwards and crashing through the window behind him…

There came several loud screams as glass shattered all around him, and Wade landed on his ass on the sidewalk outside.

"Jesus Fucking Christ, I feel like Hugh fucking Grant in Bridget Jones!" he said, giving a groan and pulling himself up onto his elbows. He looked to the side of him where a frightened-looking chef was stood staring at him, horrified. "Y'know the scene where him and Mr Darcy fight in the restaurant and fall through the window…no? You should rent it. It's pure fucking comedy gold!"

From inside the restaurant Wade suddenly heard Johnny Storm give a content laugh, flaoting neatly through the giant hole in the restaurant window, before disappearing off up into the sky.

His work here was obviously done.

"Awww fuck," muttered Wade heaving himself up and onto his feet as watched the Human Torch go, leaving just the merc, an enormous crowd of people, and restaurant now, very much on fire.

Somewhere in the distance, Wade could hear the faint sound of sirens.

But Wade barely had a second to listen to these…as a figure appeared in front of him, looking furious.

"That was my favourite restaurant you just burned down!" snarled Missy accusingly, towering nose to nose with Wade on her high-heels.

"Me?!" uttered Wade in an incredulous voice, pointing up at the sky. "But that was-"

But Missy cut across him, poking him in the smouldering spandex covered chest with her perfectly polished fingernail.

"Don't make excuses! This was your fault," she said jabbing him. "You were goading Johnny into it!"

"I was not- ….wait? ….. _Johnny?"_ said Wade giving a dark frown behind his mask. "You two know each other?"

But Missy ignored the question, swatting at Wade's shoulder with her purse.

"Ugh, now where am I going to find those little breadsticks I love?" she said giving a huff of frustration. "Huh?"

Wade looked this way and that, raising his arms aloft, in defeat.

"I could ask the chef-" he started, as she hit him again. "I mean he's right over-"

But with that, Missy pointed a finger at his masked face threateningly, cutting him off.

"My favourite restaurant," she said in a slow, dark and dangerous voice, baring her teeth at him.

But Wade gave a cheery grin behind his mask.

"Hey, look on the bright side," he uttered in a playful voice. "I mean this is only our second date…I mean how much worse can it get?"

But for Wade….it got a lot worse…

For even with super-healing powers, a knee colliding with his testicles still hurt like hell…

Wade clutched at the space between his legs, collapsing onto his knees.

His wide white eyes just managing to focus on Missy's high heels, as she strutted angrily away…

* * *

 **Thanks to srosal1, Legolas Girl 31, jonstar1034, Smaug the Golden, dancindonna and The DaydreamAway for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Please review! :)**


	3. Rule 3

**_Rule no3: Do NOT grab their boobs without their consent_**

It was a warm Spring day and everyone, still wrapped in their winter layers had had a surprise this afternoon, when the temperature had shot up waaaay higher than the average, for this time of year.

But this however, meant that people travelling home on the subway, were removing sweaters and coats, left, right and centre…as perspiration beaded at their temples…

All apart from Wade Wilson, of course…

The masked merc was sat on a nearly empty train carriage, legs crossed, playing Flappy Bird on his phone.

The heat didn't really bother him, especially with the train as empty as it was….most of the subway riders having, funnily-enough, shot down to the opposite end of the carriage as soon as Wade had got on.

An older lady moved down towards the doors as the train screeched to a halt, eyeing him uneasily.

Wade glanced up at her, giving a wide (and what he though was charming) grin behind his mask.

"Phewf!" he said tweaking at his red and black spandex collar. "Frikkin' hot in here isn't it? I don't think I've been this sweaty under this suit since I got stuck in an elevator with the entire WNBA team, and let me tell you, those ladies sure know a thing or two about stretching before a game!"

The woman looked utterly horrified, and pushed herself towards the doors, as the train came to a halt and they hissed slowly open.

Wade immediately placed his phone back into his pocket and got his feet too…but he unlike the old woman, he was _not_ leaving the carriage.

Instead, the merc moved over, as a huge mass of people flowed onto the train.

But even through the enormous pile of bodies, Wade was able to spot one person, today, dressed in a white blouse, black pencil skirt and enormous high heels….her nose stuck in a large paperback book.

He gave a grin, squeezing his way past a few people and making his way down the carriage towards her, as the door's hissed shut once again.

"Oh hey, gorgeous. Don't you look finger lickin' good today?" said the merc, sidling up to the woman in question.

The woman he had indeed tried to catch up with, for nigh on a week now….

Missy peered up at him from over her book and gave a scowl, flicking a strand of curled caramel-blonde hair from her face.

"Why am I not even surprised that you're here," she said rolling her eyes, as a few people around them stared uneasily at the masked mercenary.

But Wade continued to smile, folding his arms across his chest as the train began to move.

Missy instantly clung to the bar above her head.

"Whatcha' readin'?" uttered Wade in a playful tone, waggling his non-existent eyebrows at her from behind his mask. "And do _not_ tell me that's Fifty Shades of Grey…I mean it's fucking hot enough in here as it is-"

"It's _not_ Fifty Shades of Grey," said Missy through gritted teeth cutting across him, her eyes darting this way and that at the people standing close by, before glancing back towards the merc. "What the hell are you doing here anyway, haven't you bugged me enough?"

Wade shot her a mock-hurt look.

"But Shnookums, I thought we were BFFs now," he said in a whiny tone.

Missy gave a grumble, pursing her lips at him.

"Aren't you going to hold on?" she said after a second or two, ignoring his comment and giving a nod towards the bar above their head. "Unless you want to go stumbling head first into someone?"

But Wade gave a smirk.

"Awww, I knew you fucking cared about my welfare really," he said in a goading voice, causing Missy to roll her eyes again.

But she tutted. "I'm more concerned about the people around you with those things on your back," she said nodding towards his katanas, causing Wade's grin to widen.

He moved just a little closer to her, wobbling slightly, as the train curved around the tracks.

"Jeez!" Wade said, shifting aside and giving a sudden scowl as a large man elbowed him in the side. "You always catch the train when it's like this?"

The merc glanced back at Missy questioningly, but the blonde woman merely shrugged giving a slight sigh and peering up at him.

"Usually," she muttered wrinkling her nose. "It does get a little better in summer…but I sometimes walk anyway….or take a cab if there are hold-ups."

Wade gazed at her, blinking a couple of times.

"Well if you ever need a walking buddy," he said in a cheery voice. "I am only a call away, sweetie-buns. Just put up the 'Pool'-signal."

Missy smirked.

"Do you _ever_ stop flirting?" she asked shaking her head, tapping him on the spandex-covered chest with her paperback.

Wade grinned widely behind his mask, flexing his biceps.

"Not when I have a gorgeous blonde in high-heels and a tight skirt standing in front of me," he said nodding.

But Missy gave a shake of her head, looking down at her book once again, as the crowd of people stood in silence all around them.

"You're ridiculous," she said with a small sigh, flipping over a page nonchalantly.

Wade stopped for a long second, his eyes roving over her, before he gave a grin.

"Is it Harry Potter? Oooh oooh! Is this the one where Dumbledore dies? Jesus _Chriiist_ , I cried my fucking eyes out," said the merc, reaching up his gloved hand to try and grab hold of the book in her hands, but Missy snatched it out of reach.

"Ah ah ah," said the caramel-blonde woman, frowning. "Do I try and grab your things, Wilson?"

"Oh baby, you are more that welcome to," said Wade in a longing voice, inching closer to her.

But Missy shoved her book against his chest once again, pushing him further away.

But even a paperback-length away, Wade could smell the wonderfully sweet vanilla perfume she was wearing.

She smelt like honey and the sweetest caramel…causing the merc's mouth to water…

"God, you are so irritating," Missy muttered, as the carriage shook slightly in motion. "And just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse too…"

At this, Wade cocked his head to the side, giving a frown, blinking himself out of his daze.

"Why?" he asked, his normally playful voice, now low and full of concern.

Missy pursed her lips giving a shrug.

"It's nothing," she said in a quiet voice. "Just Sam Wilson going around telling me what to do."

Wade gave a dark frown, visible through his mask.

"What? The fucking _Falcon_?!" he said in an angry tone, peering down at her.

Missy nodded, giving a huff.

"Yeah," she said letting out a small frown of her own. "Y'know just because he's friends with Steve he thinks he can just strut around the place patronising me at every given opportunity y'know? Like uhhh, hello, I've been here for two years. That's twice as long as you….jackass…."

She suddenly looked at Wade, reddening slightly.

"Sorry," she said giving a gulp before gazing back down towards her book. "I'm just ranting…"

But Wade's white eyes never left hers.

"No, fucking rant away," said Wade nodding. "Absolutely _fuck_ that oversized fucking angry-bird. He's a dick….and not even the good kind."

At this, Missy stopped for a second, before lifting her eyes to Wade's and giving a smile, her entire face lighting up.

The tops of her cheeks however did still remain the slightest shade of pink.

"I shouldn't really be talking about my work colleagues like this to you," she said in a hushed voice, her eyes slipping downwards once again, before closing her book and placing it into her purse. "Not on public transport at least."

Wade grinned.

"Well know that I am here if you ever need someone to rage about the fucking Avengers with…."said Wade in a goading voice. "I have a lot of fucking ammo on Rogers, Banner and their band of fucking merry-douchebags, let me tell you that…"

Missy gave another smile, her green eyes flickering back up to Wade's once more, before the tiniest of laughs escaped her pink lips.

Fuck, she was amazing…and gorgeous…

Wade smiled back.

A small silence fell between the pair for a moment or two, as the train screeched around a sharp bend, before Missy finally spoke.

"You sure you don't want to hold on?" she asked, moving her hand on the bar above her head so that there was space for Wade to cling on to.

But the merc gave an easy grin.

"Babe," he said in a simpering tone. "Not only do I have self-healing powers and a fucking _great_ booty, but I _also_ have stunningly fast fucking reflexes to compete with too."

Missy rolled her eyes, tutting.

"Well don't blame me when you going flying head first into someone's sweaty armpit," she said shaking her head, and accidentally making eye-contact with a very heavily perspiring guy, standing beside them, causing her to redden immediately.

Wade gave a chuckle.

"So," said Missy turning back to Wade, trying as hard as she could to avoid the glares of the man at their side. "What have you been up to since you burned down my favourite restaurant? Been goading any more of The Fantastic Four into destroying some _other_ places I like to eat?"

Wade's chocolate eyes roved across her perfect face.

And she was funny too…

"Pfft, welI I mean, Susan Storm obviously wants me _soooooo_ bad," uttered the merc with a faux-sigh as Missy gave a distinct smile, shaking her head. "But no. No more run-ins. Although I have been sending _The Thing_ hate-mail. Oooooh! But I _did_ make it through all six-seasons of Game of Thrones in one weekend. And fucking _Chriiiist,_ that was a lot of boobs and violence to get through. Even for me!"

Missy let out a small laugh, biting her lip and staring up at him, her eyes full of warmth…

Wade grinned back…

 _Jeez_ , she was so fucking great….

But before either of them could utter another word, be it good or otherwise…

….the train car suddenly lurched forwards coming to a stop, sending everyone stumbling this way and that…..

And the merc, who was one of these unfortunate people, suddenly toppled forwards, grabbing onto two of the only things in front of him within reaching distance….

A long, drawn out second passed, as Wade's white eyes widened suddenly…as he realised the true impact of what he had just done…

And what he was **_still_** currently doing…

Trapped there like a rabbit in the headlights….

He gave a gulp.

But Missy, her mouth hanging open, stared excruciatingly slowly down towards the merc's gloved hands….

….that were positioned neatly over Missy's breasts…..

"I…errr….." began the merc, but he did not have time to finish…. as the sound of Missy's hand colliding with his masked cheek reverberated through the train-car, causing everyone around them to wince.

"When I said that you should hold onto something," Missy uttered in a sudden deadly voice, her eyes angry, as Wade let go, raising his hands aloft. "I did _NOT_ mean my boobs!"

"B-But honey-dumpling-" Wade tried…

But with that, Missy gave Wade another slap, this time across the other cheek, letting out a loud ' _hump_ h _!"_ just as the train doors hissed open.

"Asshole!" he heard her mutter under her breath as she shot him one last look and turned on her heel heading out of the doors, calling back to him. "Next time I'm getting an uber!"

And with that, the train door's slid shut, leaving the merc standing there looking sheepish, clutching at his two masked cheeks.

He chanced a glance at the sweaty man beside him, giving a nervous laugh and rolling his eyes behind his mask. A gesture which the man certainly would _not_ catch.

"Commuters, huh?"

* * *

 **Thank you so much to Legolas Girl 31, AngiMK and jonstar1034for reviewing.**

 **Hope you're all enjoying this. Hope it's ok?**

 **Please review…**


	4. Rule 4

**_Rule no.4: Do NOT try and win over their Mom…even if she_** **does** ** _offer you food._**

An art gallery was not exactly a place you'd expect to see Wade Wilson at 11am on a Saturday.

At this time on a weekend, the masked mercenary could usually be found reclining on his couch in his basement apartment, listening to Al drone on about how the place could do with more colour.

So to see him waltzing through the doors to a modern and sleek looking building at this time of the morning was a shock to everyone…including the two gallery attendants who stopped abruptly in their chatting to stare at him as he walked by, swords and guns strapped haphazardly to him.

Wade peered around a corner, finally stopping, as he saw the one person he was looking for.

But to his surprise, he found that she wasn't alone…

Standing there was Missy, in black jeans, black high heels and a tight black sweater, purse slung over her arm, staring up at a large, red canvas.

But it was the person standing at her side clutching at Missy's free arm that intrigued him the most, causing the merc to give a warm smile behind his mask.

It was another lady, much older that Missy, and a little plumper too, with short grey hair and a kind smile. In her free hand was a stick which she leant heavily against, wincing slightly as the pair moved over to the next piece of art.

"So," said the older woman, nudging Missy. "How is my favourite-"

But the woman stopped speaking abruptly as Missy froze, stopping in her tracks, staring up at Wade.

"Are you kidding me?!" said the caramel-blonde woman, gaping. "How the hell did you find us today? And do _not_ say you bumped into us by accident, because I am not believing that one again!"

She shook her head, the slightest of incredulous frowns dancing its way between her brows.

But Wade merely grinned back, giving an easy shrug.

"Y'know the next time you check in to somewhere on facebook, you should really think about making your profile private," he uttered in a faux-scolding tone, stepping forwards and giving a low swooping bow.

"Wade Wilson, at your service, Ma'am," he continued, suddenly turning his attention to the older woman, and giving a wide grin behind his mask. "Although you can call me Deadpool if you prefer…some of the ladies always do…"

The old woman gave a warm chuckle, her bright eyes dancing over him.

"Ooh! Well isn't this exciting!" she said in delight, leaning against her walking stick. "Are you one of the Avengers Missy works with?"

Wade gave a wave, placing hand to his hip and staring out into the distance.

"Well some do refer to me as the better-looking, stronger and more patriotic version of Captain America," he said in a pompous voice.

But Missy rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest.

"You're Canadian, Wade," she said in a tired voice.

But at this, Wade pointed towards her with his gloved finger, raising his eyebrow behind his mask. "Aha!" he cried aloud. "I knew you'd read my file! Come on spill the goss, what does it say about me?…Is it juicy?"

But Missy ignored his question, instead, grasping the older lady's upper arm gently.

"Come on, Mom-" she began making to turn and leave, but Wade cut across her hurriedly.

"Mom?" Wade said in awe. "Fuck me. You sure she's not your sister?"

Missy's mother gave a chuckle, tutting.

"Oh isn't he a charmer," she muttered in a happy voice, glancing at Missy for a second, before looking up towards Wade once again. "I'm Margot by the way."

Wade gave a wide grin, as at their side, Missy pursed her lips, letting out a pouting-frown.

"Aww come here," said Wade suddenly stepping forwards and pulling Margot into a tight hug. "Missy's told me so much about you, I feel like we're the fucking best of buddies already."

Missy instantly scowled.

"Uhhh, no I-" she began, but to her surprise Margot gave a delighted laugh, cutting across her, as Wade let eventually let go.

"Well it's been a long time since I've had such a lovely hug from such a strapping young man…" she uttered looking him up and down, her face beaming. "With such, uhhh, big guns, too…"

Wade grinned, lifting his arms and flexing his biceps. "Guns?" he said in a cocky tone. "Oh yeah, two of em'."

Missy rolled her eyes.

"She means the ones on your belt, idiot!" muttered the caramel-blonde woman, in an unimpressed voice.

But Margot shot her daughter a scolding look.

" _Melissa_ ," she said tutting. "Wade here, was only trying to be nice."

Missy suddenly looked grumpy, the tops of her cheeks reddening slightly at being told off by her Mom.

But Margot suddenly linked arms with Wade, limping him over towards the next piece of artwork hanging on the stark, white gallery wall.

"You know, I don't think I've ever met a superhero before," she said in warm voice. "I can't believe Melissa never told me she was friends with such exciting people. I think the ladies in my book group are going to have a field day when they hear about this!"

Wade grinned, chancing a glance back at Missy, who followed them, arms crossed, giving a loud huff, as his white eyes met hers.

"Oh well, fuck me," said Wade in a loud voice. "Let's give them something to talk about…"

With that, he turned Margot back to face Missy. Just to annoy her a little more…

"How about a selfie?" he continued, lifting his phone from his utility belt.

"That would be wonderful," said Margot, pressing her face close to Wade's masked one as the merc snapped a photo of the pair of them.

"Looks fucking great. Better than the one I took of _Blob_ and me last week, that's for sure!" he said cheerfully, glancing at the scowling Missy from the corner of his eye. "I'll send it to you. Do you have snapchat?"

Margot rummaged in her bag pulling out her own cell phone and a pair of reading glasses, slipping them onto the end of her nose.

"I don't think so…" she said shaking her head and peering at her oversized, and obviously underused, smartphone in a pale pink case. " _Should_ I get it?"

Missy, at this, took a step forwards.

"No, Mom you shouldn't," she said her face going slightly red. She elbowed Wade out of the way and snatched his cell phone out of his gloved hands.

"Wade can send it to me and I'll send it on to you," she said curtly, before turning her head away from her Mom and leaning in towards then merc.

"There is no way I'm letting you have my Mom's cell phone number, Wade!" she uttered in a whisper, through gritted teeth, shooting him a deadly look.

But that just made Wade's smile widen even further.

"No," Wade muttered in a husky voice "But at least this way, I get _yours_."

Missy pulled away from him, staring daggers, but nevertheless, with her jaw clenched, Missy punched in her cell phone number, before shoving the phone back towards Wade. She then strutted off, grasping up her Mom's arm once again.

Wade placed his phone back into his pocket, staring after them.

He knew he was obviously irritating the hell out of Missy, but he _had_ just gotten her number…so that was a plus…

"So is Wade here, going to join us for lunch a little later on?" said Margot in a happy voice, glancing back at the masked mercenary over her shoulder and beckoning him over.

But Missy gave a dark frown, pouting. "I think Wade's probably busy-" she began, shaking her head and shooting the merc a glare.

By the looks of it, Wade certainly wasn't on Missy's list of people she wanted joining them for lunch today.

But Margot gave a sudden scoff. "Oh don't be silly, you'll join us for something to eat won't you?" she said looking back at Wade. She pointed towards his flat, spandex-covered abs. "You could do with fattening up a little, young man. You'll waste away soon."

How could Wade really argue with that?

Margot was just about the loveliest person he had ever met…AND she was offering him food. What wasn't to like about her?

" _Well_ ….if you insist…" said Wade, avoiding Missy's eye as she raged silently beside them.

Oh, she was certainly going to kill him when all this was over.

Margot turned to Wade, beaming. "Great…" she said happily. "Missy knows this great little Italian restaurant she's always talking about…"

Almost instantly Wade gave a sudden gulp as he felt Missy's dark green eyes glaring at the side of his masked face…

"It burned down," muttered the young woman in a scorned tone, through gritted teeth.

But Margot didn't seem to be listening, instead, limping forward, she took Wade by the arm, and led him off towards the exit of the gallery.

"And while were there, you can show me how to download this _snap-chat_ thingy …." she said in a warm voice, tapping at the phone in her hand.. "…and ** _I_** can show you some of Missy's baby pictures I have stored on this thing."

Missy, who was left behind them, standing there, still and unmoving, jaw on the ground, reddened instantly.

"Mom!?" she said, her eyes widening.

But Margot leaned into Wade.

"There's a great couple of her running around the garden naked when she was just a toddler," whispered the older lady, just loud enough for Missy to hear. "She was just _so_ cute!"

At this, Wade let out a chuckle, peering around to see Missy standing there, face set, ready to kill him.

But Wade wasn't worried.

He'd text her an apology later….

… _after_ lunch…

* * *

 **Thanks to jeffhardyluvsme, Guest, Smaug the Golden, Legolas Girl 31, dancindonna, AngiMK and jonstar1034 for reviewing.**

 **Did you like this chapter? :)**

 **Please review if you can!**


	5. Rule 5

**_Rule no5: Do NOT spill hot coffee down them._**

It wasn't exactly difficult to get into SHIELD HQ.

As far as Wade Wilson was concerned, all he had to do was sneak past security, hide out in the bathrooms for fifteen minutes, shimmy up the elevator shaft, and he was there…

No biggie.

But the masked merc, holding a paper bag full of lukewarm takeout, did indeed receive a few unwanted glanced as he made his way across the large open plan SHIELD office at 11.45 on a mild Tuesday morning.

He smiled behind his mask at a couple of women, who had stopped in their conversation to stare at the fully masked mercenary, as he strolled by.

"Oh, hi," he said in a cheery tone. "How're you doing? You know which desk Missy sits at? No? It's ok, no worries, I'll find it myself."

The two woman merely gaped after him, as he slid past them easily, throwing a wave over towards a suited man who had dropped a large stack of papers at the very sight of Deadpool in full costume.

It had been a couple of days since Wade had seen Missy…..AND her Mom of course…

But he _had_ managed to get a few texts off of her in that time….mainly her telling him to stop texting her…but it was better than nothing!

Wade whistled a jaunty tune, peering at the name plates on a few of the empty desks on the far side of the room.

"Missy…Missy…" he muttered, squinting slightly, before he finally found her desk.

It was, to Wade's dismay, empty, but that didn't matter to him too much. He could wait.

Her desk was neat and tidy, much like Missy herself, and Wade took no time in dropping the large paper bag full of takeout down onto her keyboard, and taking a seat in her white swivelly-chair. Causing the entire area to look much more haphazard and messy in a matter of seconds.

Wade leant back, stretching out his large biceps and giving a yawn, before propping his booted-feet up onto her pristine work-surface and picking up a file marked ' _Confidential_ ' and flicking through it.

It was just then, as if on cue, did Missy appear in a gorgeous white silk blouse, black pencil skirt and high heels, her hair loose and straight, mug of coffee in hand, gazing at her cell phone.

She didn't even notice the presence of the masked merc until she was just a couple of feet away.

"So…this ant-guy…" he said in a loud voice, causing Missy to jump, staring up suddenly in fright. " _He_ seems cute."

She clutched at her chest, with eyes wide.

"Jesus, Wade!" she said, catching her breath. "You almost gave me a heart attack…."

She leant suddenly forwards and slapped Wade on the arm.

"... _and_ you almost made me spill hot coffee all down myself!"

She stared down at her still-clean shirt, before she glared up at the merc once more.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway…" she said before giving a scowl and snatching the file from his hands. "….and _THIS_ , is confidential, Wade…"

But Wade merely smiled behind his mask easily, giving a shrug.

"But it was just lying there on your desk…." he said in an innocent tone. "...I mean _anyone_ could have gotten their hands on it-"

"Yeah, well I never expected to come back from grabbing drink, to find a goddamn mercenary sitting at my desk, did I?" she said scowling. "What do you want?"

Wade gave a faux-sigh, relining back in her seat and placing his arms behind his head.

"Well I was bored and thought I would come bother my favourite SHIELD employee," he said in an easy tone. "Your Mom ask about me?"

At this, Missy's scowl deepened.

"No," she said in a deadly voice.

But Wade merely grinned…letting out another hearty sigh.

"Shame…"

Missy pouted.

"You realise that if Tony or Steve catch you here-" she scolded, but Wade just gave an easy wave of his hand.

"Pfft. Those pretty boys? What are they going to fucking do?" said the merc, as Missy gave his feet a shove, sending them thudding off of her desk.

She gave a tut, pursing her lips, before taking a sip of the coffee in her hand.

"Well they _could_ lock you up again…" she said glancing over at a few of her colleagues who were staring over at her whispering behind their hands.

But Wade narrowed his white eyes at her.

"From what I remember, getting me locked up was _your_ doing," he said in a goading voice.

Missy suddenly looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

"Ok, fine," she said shaking her head, and flicking back a loose strand of caramel hair. "But you know they're not going to be happy if they see you here. I mean, how did you even get in?!"

Wade smirked. "If I tell you that," he said nodding. "Then it won't be a surprise the next time you show up, now will it, my sweet delectable sugar-buns?"

Missy rolled her eyes. But didn't grace him with an answer.

"Move," she said finally. "You're in my seat."

But Wade gave a grin and patted his thigh.

"There's plenty of room on my lap," he said in a teasing voice. "I mean I _am_ just your average jolly guy in a red suit."

But Missy didn't take _said_ seat. She just stood there, glaring down at him, about to open her mouth and say something, when all of a sudden a woman with dark hair appeared, tapping away at an ipad distractedly.

"So Missy, you excited for your date tomorr- Oh!" she suddenly looked up, seeing Wade for the first time, stopping mid-sentence.

She glanced suddenly at Missy, before looking back towards the masked merc.

""W-Wait-" she said her mouth forming a perfect 'o' shape. "Aren't you-"

But Missy hurriedly pressed a hand to the woman's back and manoeuvred her away.

"It's ok, Mary," she said wincing. "Let me take care of this. Steve or Maria don't have to find out, ok?"

The woman named Mary shot Missy a confused look, before complying and shuffling hurriedly away. But to Missy's obvious dismay, straight over to a small crowd of people who had formed over by the copier, blatantly speculating on why Wade had come to visit her.

Missy turned back to Wade with gritted teeth, leaning in towards him, but before she could say anything, the mercenary peered up at her with interest.

" _So…"_ he said placing his chin into his gloved hand excitedly. "…a date, huh? And who might that be with, my sweetness?"

Behind his mask, his chocolate eyes glinted.

But Missy rolled her own green ones, lifting her mug of coffee to her lips once again, but didn't take a sip.

"It's really none of your business, Wade…" she said shooting him a warning look.

Wade grinned, as he noticed a sudden, very recognisable figure, appear out of the elevator across the room.

"Oh do _not_ fucking tell me it's with Captain 'oh-so-fucking perfect' over there," he said in a simpering voice. "Because you know how tiny his popsicle penis must be, after getting frozen in ice for so fucking long-"

But before Wade could finish, Missy had swung around, her eyes locking on the suited and booted Steve Rogers, stalking across the open-plan office towards them, a frown plastered across his strong features.

"Fuck…" Wade audibly heard Missy utter under her breath, as the Captain appeared at their side.

"What do you think you're doing here, Deadpool?" he said a scowling tone, pointing a finger down towards the merc. "You realise you have five seconds to get the hell out of here-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Wade suddenly, in a playful voice, cutting across Steve. "Mind your language there, Ca _p_ …"

But Steve stood firm, jaw clenched.

"Is he bothering you?" he said suddenly turning to Missy.

At this Missy, chanced a glance back at the merc.

"No, he's uh…." she said, the tops of her cheek turning the slightest shade of pink. "…he was just…giving me some intel on Ant-Man…"

Wade gave a smile.

Maybe she _did_ like him after all….

Her eyes flickered from the case-file still in her hand, before looking back up to Steve purposefully.

Steve frowned.

"Well I find it hard to believe that Deadpool would give us something for nothing," he said sternly. "Don't say you've agreed to provide him with anything in return…"

Missy gave a visible gulp.

"No…I uhhhh-" she began.

"Missy here has agreed to join me for some lunch," said Wade waggling his non-existent eyebrows behind his mask, and picking up the, now-cold, bag of takeout food that was still resting on Missy's keyboard…smothering it in grease….

Steve looked back up to Missy in surprise.

"You have?" he asked, giving a frown.

Missy immediately reddened.

"Um…I…." she said looking up at Wade, and shooting him the smallest of dark looks. "….uhhh, yeah…..I have…."

Steve looked a little shocked to say the least, as Missy avoided his eye.

She instead, awkwardly looked away, suddenly becoming very interested in her coffee mug.

"Fine then," said Steve in a curt voice after a second or two, looking between the pair. "But maybe take your lunch outside the restricted SHIELD offices next time, huh Missy?"

Missy gave an embarrassed nod, as Steve shot her one last look, before walking off, shoulders tensed.

"Fuck _me_ ," said Wade after a moment, breaking across the sudden silence that filled the air. "Does this mean you actually _do_ like me after all, moon of my life?"

But Missy scowled in his direction, moving swiftly forwards and pressing her face close to Wade's.

"I swear to god, Wade Wilson-" she whispered said in a threatening tone, pointing a finger at him. "If you _ever_ show up unannounced again, I am going to kill you with my own bare hands!"

Wade gave a gulp.

"See the thing about that-" he said, wincing.

But Missy gave a low growl.

"I _know_ you can't die, Wade, but that doesn't mean it won't hurt like hell," she snarled, wrinkling her pretty nose.

Her face was indeed set and she did look very, _very_ serious.

"Ok, ok, I'll go…." Wade uttered finally, giving a sigh. "…but you _sure_ I can't convince you to try, what are probably, _the_ best fucking burritos in this city?"

He suddenly held the bag of (now a little foul-smelling) takeout aloft, causing Missy to take a step back suddenly, making a face.

But as she did so, her high heel caught on the toe of Wade's boot, and she went stumbling backwards….

And Wade…. being the obvious hero that he was, reached out for her as she tumbled, catching her hurriedly around the waist, pulling her into him heroically…

But there was nothing he could do about the hot black coffee that suddenly tipped from her mug… and cascaded its way all down the front of her white, silk blouse….

Nothing he could have done at all…

He gave another gulp, his mouth going suddenly dry as he saw her eyes travel slowly downwards to the dark brown liquid that was currently seeping its way through her, otherwise, pristine shirt.

A second seemed to pass…

Then another…

Then another…

Before Missy finally looked up at him… her, normally gorgeous face, furious.

Wade gave a nervous laugh, trying as hard as he could to lighten the ever-darkening mood…..

He let out a puff of air…

"Well, look on the bright side," he said in a forced, cheery voice, which wavered slightly as he spoke. "At least I didn't grab your boobs this time…"

He laughed again.

But this only caused Missy's frown to deepen.

He knew, of course, what was coming.

And so Wade silently gathered up his bag of takeout and slipped past her…stopping for what was the slightest of seconds to open his mouth and say something else, but he was suddenly cut across by Missy…

"OUT, WILSON!" she yelled angrily.

And for once Wade Wilson did as he was told, scampering hurriedly away…knowing he was likely to receive a vast dry-cleaning bill, very, very soon….

* * *

 **Thanks to Smaug the golden, Legolas Girl 31, dancindonna, jonstar1034 and AesomeFangirl Otaku01 for reviewing.**

 **Sorry this chapter was probably terrible… :(**


End file.
